


Freezing To Death

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also he hates campings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Camping, Forgive Magnus he is really cold and he doesn't think clear, Free day, M/M, WELL ENJOY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus hates campings. His friends don't."It's so cold, can we share a sleeping bag, please?" kind of thing
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Freezing To Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> That's the only fully written fic I have left so it's time to post it now when I have time. I hope to write something during my Christmas break but for now, please, enjoy this stupid drabble <3
> 
> Merry Christmas if you celebrate! <3
> 
> D.

„Alexander, nooo”, Magnus whines loudly, a pout present on his face. “We all have a first free day, free weekend, in weeks and you all decide to go camping?”, he groans, disgruntled. “It’s fall, it’s going to be cold at night. I don’t wanna go”, he begs, tugging at Alec’s sweater like a small, lost kid. “Please, have mercy. I’m gonna pay for the food. We can hang out in my apartment. You can make a mess and I won’t complain, just don’t make me go”, he cries, his face pressed to Alec’s shoulder in helpless attempt to change their plans.  
“It’s going to be fun, Magnus”, Simon reassures him, a bag hanging from his arm when he leans back against the wall. “We’re gonna build a bonfire and eat marshmallows and drink beer”, he encourages him, beaming widely.  
“It’s one big family night, a perfect way to integrate”, Luke says happily, his hand tangled with Maryse’s.  
“Three cars, three tents and bunch of sleeping bags. It’s a perfect way to chill”, Helen explains, leaning closer to Aline, their fingers entwined together.  
“It’s easy for you to say, you’re gonna cuddle with your girlfriend. Not all of us are so happy”, he huffs under his nose and Aline snorts at it.  
“I plan to spend the whole night chattering with Maia and Clary, we have so much to catch up on”, Izzy admits, the corners of her mouth raising slightly.  
“You’ll be there with Alec, he’s gonna keep you warm”, Clary jokes and Magnus rolls his eyes at her.  
“Look, you could’ve ended up with Jace. I’m debating on dumping him and jumping into girls bedroom”, he sighs sadly.  
“Hey!”, Jace scolds him. “What is wrong with being paired with me?”, he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“You kick”, they all answer at the same time and erupt into laughter.  
“I guess there are some positives”, he nods to himself and Alec playfully punches him in the arm.  
“It’s gonna be fine”, he reassures him, his hazel eyes shining in the dimmed light of the hallway.  
“What’s the plan actually?”, Magnus asks curiously when they stand up to leave the Lightwood’s house.  
“We take three cars, I go with Maryse, you and Alec take Jace and Simon and girls go together. We have three tents, a single one and two which consist of two bedrooms each. Girls stay together in one and you take the other. I’m going to enjoy my own with Maryse”, he tells them.  
“Ugh, Luke, please, shut up”, Alec groans, covering his eyes with his hand. His mother giggles and Magnus can’t help but smile because his dear friend really is suffering right now. Karma is a bitch.  
“I love you both but I don’t need details”, Izzy admits, making a face.  
“I agree, just don’t share”, Jace adds, shaking his head like he wants to banish the images from his head.  
Luke rolls his eyes, a laugh falling from his mouth. “Right, children. We’ll see you there”, he says, throwing their things into the trunk. “Don’t be late”, he winks and plumps down on his car seat. 

“This is delicious”, Magnus moans a little when he bites his sandwich. “You make this camping less miserable with your food, Maryse”, he admits, taking a sip from his cup. “How many thermoses full of tea do we have?”, he asks, swallowing the liquid.  
“A few, we came prepared”, she answers with a smile, her hands tightening around her own cup.  
“Amazing”, he sighs, wrapping himself up in his blanket.  
“You’ll stop complaining completely when Alec makes you those burnt marshmallows”, Maia laughs lightly and Alec waves his woody stick at him.  
“I expect a reward for my effort”, he sticks his tongue at him and Magnus rolls his eyes, kicking his leg playfully. The flames pop loudly when he moves his brown eyes to stare at the campfire.  
“It’s not that bad”, he breathes out, unaware that the words really leave his mouth.  
“See, I told you so!”, Simon shouts enthusiastically, loudly swallowing his marshmallow.  
“We can always sing”, Aline prompts happily and Magnus gapes at her, eyes filling with horror.  
“No”, Alec deadpans, staring at his cousin, his hazel irises shining with warning.  
“Buuut”, Clary says slowly, a cheeky smile on her face.  
“No”, Magnus interrupts her, shaking his head. Luke seems to completely ignore their resistance and starts humming a cheerful song.  
“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me”, Alec groans, hiding his face in his palms and Magnus laughs at him even though he is equally horrified.  
What are best friends for, right?

“Alec”, he whispers, tucking himself deeper into his sleeping bag. “Alec”, he repeats, teeth chattering. “Alexander”, he hisses warningly but his friend doesn’t move, looking warm and content. “I’m gonna die. I’m gonna freeze to death”, he laments quietly to himself. “Alexander, please, wake up”, he tries again, pulling his legs closer to his chest. His sweats, sweatshirt and socks are clearly not enough to keep him warm. He huffs under his nose, unzips his sleeping bag and climbs out of it, hissing when the cold air touches the exposed skin on his neck. He pokes at Alec’s arm again, trying to wake him up but when he doesn’t even stir, he unzips his bedroll and cuddles next to him, zipping it and throwing his own over them. He sighs contently, relaxing into the warmth, and closes his eyes, letting himself finally drift to sleep. When his senses slowly turn off, he registers a hand grasping his waist but he is too tired to think about it.

When he blinks his eyes open in the morning, he quickly realizes there is something behind him that definitely shouldn’t be there. He didn’t think about this small detail when he tucked himself into Alec’s sleeping bag last night and now he really regrets he didn’t freeze to death because the sudden hardness pressing to his back does things to him and he shouldn’t even think about this when his best friend is involved.  
He can pinpoint the exact moment Alec stirs next to him and his eyes settle on his surroundings.  
One. Two. Three.  
“Jesus Christ”, he jumps back, or rather tries to, his body as far from Magnus as possible. “What are you doing here?”, he hisses when Magnus turns around, his eyes glued to Alec’s hazel irises. “Why are you inside my bedroll?”, he asks helplessly and Magnus’ gaze lowers slightly when he feels his hands moving inside. “Stop looking there”, Alec scolds him and Magnus immediately looks at him, a guilt present of his features.  
“It was really cold”, he tries to explain but Alec frowns at him. “Look, you really didn’t want to wake up”, he complains in hushed voice and his friend rolls his eyes, swallowing loudly.  
“It was a middle of the night, Magnus”, he tells him angrily.  
“And I was freezing”, he bites back.  
“Please, just get out”, he begs, biting his lip nervously.  
“I’m trying”, Magnus whines, his hands reaching for the zipper. “It just won’t move”, he cries out helplessly and Alec sighs.  
“Let me help you”, he says, moving closer to Magnus and pressing to him again. Yeah, right, great idea to remind him Alec is not the only one with a problem.  
Fuck, bad bad bad bad bad  
“Alec, I think you should… It’s really tight”, he tells him, his hands landing on his chest to push him back. Alec sucks on his breath, his face dangerously close to Magnus.  
“Are you guys having sex there?”, Simon’s worried voice resonates in a tent. Alec groans quietly, well-aware everyone can hear him. “Sorry to interrupt but I don’t really want to have this honor of listening to it. If you don’t mind me”, he adds, pleadingly. Magnus covers his face with his hands, trying to hide an enormous blush and ignore the hardness pressing to his thigh.  
He really, really wants to die right now.

“I still don’t understand how you ended up like that”, Jace says, his head laying on his headrest.  
“It really sounded like sex”, Simon prompts. “I genuinely felt scared”, he tells them and Jace erupts into laughter.  
“Guys, can you just stop?”, Alec begs quietly, his brown irises focused on the road. Magnus grits his teeth, angry and frustrated at both his friends and himself.  
“Look, man, this is hilarious, let me tell you-”, Jace titters annoyingly and Magnus sighs angrily.  
“Will you shut up?”, he snaps at him, fists tightening on his thighs. “Just drop it”, he swallows, resting against his seat with his eyes closed. He doesn’t open them until he is sure both Jace and Simon are out of the car. When Alec parks by his place, he looks at him, words stuck in his throat. “Alec?”, he prompts quietly and his friend moves his gaze on him. “Are we- Are we good?”, he asks, taking in a deep breath.  
“Yeah”, he breathes out. “Yes, of course, we are”, he tells him and Magnus bites his lip anxiously. He opens the door and slides on the sidewalk. “Magnus?”, Alec says and he turns around, looking at him again. There is a silent question in his eyes, like he himself needs reassurance. Magnus smiles at him, nodding his head slightly.  
“Thanks for keeping me warm”, he teases, sticking his tongue out and Alec laughs lightly, relief overcoming his features. “See you around”, he winks quickly and closes the door, slow enough to hear Alec’s muffled ‘bye’. He sighs on his way to his building, his legs moving of their own accord.  
Right, cool, everything is fine. Magnus definitely doesn’t feel different towards his friend.


End file.
